Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 10? ${42,46,60,77,104}$
Solution: The multiples of $10$ are $10$ $20$ $30$ $40$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $10$ is considered a multiple of $10$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $10$ $42 \div 10 = 4\text{ R }2$ $46 \div 10 = 4\text{ R }6$ $60 \div 10 = 6$ $77 \div 10 = 7\text{ R }7$ $104 \div 10 = 10\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $60$ $ 6$ $10$ $60$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $10$ are contained within the prime factors of $60$ $60 = 2\times2\times3\times5 10 = 2\times5$ Therefore the only multiple of $10$ out of our choices is $60$. We can say that $60$ is divisible by $10$.